コガネイロ
by winter lodge
Summary: Warna keemasan dari senja layaknya teman lama yang tidak pernah Isogai temui. [AU]


**ansatsu kyoushitsu © matsui yuusei**. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu tsukiuta september yang berjudul sama (please do listen, the song was such a masterpiece!)

.

.

.

 **a.**

Isogai masih punya tiga menit untuk dihabiskan sebelum bus berikutnya datang.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi halte yang sepi, memandang jalanan kecil di depannya yang baru diaspal seminggu lalu kemudian berpindah ke arah langit. Matahari belum mau tenggelam sepenuhnya, tertahan sebagian di ufuk barat dan menyinarkan sisa-sisa bias cahayanya pada Jepang yang bersiap menyambut kepergian musim panas. Isogai masih merasakan keringatnya mengalir di balik kemeja putih pendeknya; _akan lebih baik jika musim gugur datang lebih cepat_ , begitu batinnya sambil mengipas-ngipas tangan di daerah leher. Berharap angin akan datang berhembus.

Kedua, ia mengeluarkan buku dari sakunya yang belum selesai ia baca. Sebetulnya, Murakami bukan favoritnya, alasan mengapa kali ini tangannya memegang _After Dark_ mungkin semata-mata hanya karena rekomendasi Kanzaki. Gadis itu punya wawasan yang kelewat luas soal sastra, jadi Isogai berpikir untuk kali ini mungkin ia akan mencoba membaca sesuatu di luar zona nyamannya (sekaligus adanya kepercayaan bahwa jika Kanzaki bilang sebuah buku bagus, maka buku itu pasti bagus). Pada kenyataannya ternyata Murakami memang betul-betul bukan favoritnya, terlihat dari bagaimana sebuah kertas yang berperan sebagai pembatas buku tidak kunjung beranjak dari halaman lima puluh sejak dua minggu yang lalu—dan itu bukan karena Isogai tidak punya waktu untuk membacanya.

Menghormati rekomendasi Kanzaki dan keputusannya sendiri, Isogai membuka halaman lima puluh, meneruskan perjalanannya menghayati Tokyo pukul satu pagi dari mata Mari dan Tatsuya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama menelusuri kata demi kata, karena tanpa terasa tiga menit sudah berlalu dan bunyi deru mesin dari bus yang melaju mendekat sudah terdengar. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dari buku yang dipegangnya, kemudian memindahkan kertas surat yang digunakannya sebagai pembatas buku tadi ke halaman lima puluh dua.

.

.

.

 **b.**

Dari jendela di sampingnya Isogai dapat melihat langit yang sudah tersepuh keemasan. Ini bisa dibilang aneh; namun sejak kecil, tiapkali ia melihat langit senja ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba melayang tipis dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang mirip dengan nostalgia hanya saja tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masa lalu. Tidak ada hal istimewa apapun yang pernah terjadi selama hidupnya di bawah kubah langit yang keemasan, kenyataan bahwa perasaan nostalgia kerap muncul dalam hatinya adalah hal yang tidak pernah Isogai ketahui alasannya. Warna keemasan dari senja layaknya teman lama yang tidak pernah ia temui.

Masih ada dua puluh lima menit sampai bus ini berhenti di halte tujuannya sehingga Isogai memutuskan untuk kembali membuka bukunya. Bicara soal perasaan nostalgia yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu, kertas surat putih yang digunakannya sebagai pembatas buku juga kurang lebih merupakan hal yang sama. Kertas itu hanyalah kertas surat polos dilipat tiga yang kelewat sering digenggam, dan isi suratnya sendiri hanya dua kata: _sahabat selamanya._ Isogai gagal untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada halaman lima puluh dua karena pikirannya tiba-tiba bepergian jauh menelusuri kotak memorinya yang masih seluas lima belas tahun. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini pun ia masih tak bisa mengingat asal muasal dari surat itu. Ia menemukan surat itu terselip di meja belajarnya saat beres-beres akhir tahun delapan tahun yang lalu. Dipikirnya itu adalah surat dari teman adik-adiknya yang kerap berkunjung ke rumah, tapi ketika ditanya, tidak ada yang mengakui surat itu sebagai miliknya. Isogai sendiri tidak bisa ingat pernah menerima surat itu ataupun menulisnya.

Lagipula, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang dekat dengan definisi sahabat cukup untuk membuatnya kebingungan.

Kertas surat itu datang tiba-tiba seperti wahyu. Di satu sisi, kertas itu asing dan membingungkan. Di lain sisi, ada perasaan familiar muncul dari setiap goresan kanjinya, cukup untuk membuat Isogai semakin bingung dengan rangkaian perasaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan memorinya sendiri. Ia terdiam sejenak. Minatnya untuk kembali bersua dengan deretan kata dalam buku menghilang dalam satu tarikan napas. Perlahan ia menyelipkan kembali kertas suratnya di tengah halaman lima puluh dua dan lima puluh tiga, kemudian menutup bukunya. Memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan melalui jendela yang buram pada lanskap kota yang bergerak menjauh perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

 **c.**

Kejutan datang ketika di balik jendela buram, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan rambut keemasan yang bergerak diterpa angin, mirip sekali dengan senja.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, Isogai bisa menceritakan lagi sosok Goldilock yang dilihatnya jika perlu. Pemilik helai-helai keemasan itu adalah seorang pemuda, bersandar kasual pada tiang listrik sambil mendengarkan lagu di ponsel lewat _earphone_. Wajahnya tidak berhasil terekam sempurna dalam benak Isogai, namun rambut saja sudah cukup untuk menyeretnya dalam kubangan nostalgia. Ia tertegun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela sampai ujung hidungnya menempel pada kaca, dan tanpa disangka-sangka pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Begitu pandangan matanya beradu selama sepersekian detik dengan mata sang Goldilock yang profilnya semakin menjauh, Isogai tahu ia harus turun dari bus pada saat itu juga.

.

.

.

 **2.**

Mata Isogai awas mengamati dari balik bangunan yang hanya menyisakan dua dinding tegak dan ratusan keping reruntuhan. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut keemasan berdiri merapat pada dinding, mengawasi dari arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya fokus dan awas seperti pemburu yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Bagaimana, apa menurutmu aman?"

Si rambut emas yang bertanya. Isogai mengangguk.

"Kurasa tentara-tentara itu tidak akan lewat sini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Kaupikir kita bisa langsung lari dari sini sampai ke rumah?"

"Uh, aku ragu, tapi lihat, di depan ada reruntuhan lagi, kita bisa bersembunyi di sana."

"Oke. Ayo jalan, kalau begitu."

Pada kenyataannya, mereka bukanlah sang pemburu; melainkan yang diburu.

Kaki mereka berpijak pada Bumi yang bisa berguncang kapan saja oleh granat yang meledak dan mereka menghirup bau anyir campur mesiu setiap kali mereka bernapas. Tidur malam mereka tidak tenang karena kakofoni suara derap langkah kaki tentara, mereka memejamkan mata berbantalkan rasa cemas apakah esok hari mereka masih bisa melihat pagi. Tempat pengungsian tidak menjamin keamanan dan kesejahteraan seratus persen; kemungkinan bahwa pasukan oposisi (yang seolah tak berhati) akan menghancurkan tempat pengungsian masyarakat sipil bukan nol. Mereka dipaksa berteman dengan ketakutan setiap hari, melalui kematian yang lewat di depan wajah-wajah mereka secara nyata.

Isogai yang pertama melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kantung-kantung celananya gemuk oleh potongan roti dan kacang-kacangan. Tidak usah ditanya ia mendapatkannya dari mana. Hanya satu alasan yang bisa ia utarakan: tempat pengungsian semakin tidak layak untuk ditinggali dan adik-adiknya butuh makan. Seandainya tentara-tentara bersenjata itu tahu apa isi kantungnya, ia akan segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Ia bergerak dengan berhati-hati. Matanya awas dan fokus, telinganya dipasang tajam.

"Masih aman kan, Maehara?"

Sang Goldilock mengangguk pelan.

"Teruskan melangkah," jawabnya.

Isogai menurut. Begitu mereka mencapai reruntuhan terdekat yang cukup tinggi untuk bersembunyi, suara peluru berdesing terdengar, memekakkan telinga. Mungkin letaknya dua ratus meter dari sini. Isogai bergidik, berharap dalam hati agar bisa sampai di tempat pengungsian dengan selamat.

.

.

.

 **d.**

Bukannya Isogai tidak tahu bahwa turun di halte terdekat dan berlari kencang menuju tempat sang Goldilock tadi berdiri adalah hal yang bodoh. Ia tahu itu, ia tahu bahwa jarak antara halte tempatnya tergesa-gesa turun dengan Goldilock cukup jauh, namun jarak itu bukannya tidak bisa dipangkas. Kakinya terus berlari, sementara matahari perlahan-lahan semakin menghilang, menyisakan tipis jingga keemasan yang dilukis sinarnya di langit.

Isogai tahu bahwa ia harus menemui sang Goldilock. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah mengapa kakinya mendadak bisa berlari dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya.

.

.

.

 **1.**

Sejak dulu Isogai mengasosiasikan Maehara dengan warna keemasan.

Ia adalah anak yang melebur bersama langit senja musim panas. Isogai diam-diam memanggilnya Goldilock, sama seperti seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang sering diceritakan oleh ibunya dulu, ketika beliau masih tidak sering batuk dan masih bisa tidur lebih larut dibanding dirinya. Maehara memancarkan sinar di berbagai macam kesempatan, dan hal tersebut selalu membuat perasaan hangat—meskipun tipis—muncul di benak Isogai. Ia berpindah-pindah dengan cepat seperti rambat gelombang cahaya (hal yang Isogai akui cukup sulit untuk ia ikuti) dan merupakan produsen ide-ide klise yang tidak bisa Isogai tolak.

"Hei Isogai, apa kau berpikir bahwa kita akan jadi teman selamanya?"

Maehara tengah berada di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi ketika menanyakan kalimat itu, sementara Isogai duduk berselonjor di atas tanah, punggung bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh.

"Kupikir begitu."

"Benar, ya?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Tiba-tiba Maehara melemparkan selembar kertas putih yang sudah dilipat kecil-kecil tepat ke arah Isogai. Baru saja pemuda berambut hitam itu akan mengeluh, sang Goldilock sudah memandang ke arahnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai penuh arti.

"Apa ini?" Isogai akhirnya bertanya lebih dulu.

"Buka saja."

Barisan kanji yang membentuk kalimat "Sahabat selamanya!" adalah hal yang dapat Isogai lihat di balik lipatan kertas tersebut. Dikembalikannya arah pandangan matanya pada Maehara, tersenyum simpul. Goldilock itu tampak berkilau di bawah sisa-sisa sinar matahari yang sudah setengah terbenam.

"Klise, seperti biasa."

"Tapi membuatmu tersenyum."

"Baiklah, mari jadi sahabat selamanya."

Senja itu, suara ledakan pertama terdengar.

.

.

.

 **e.**

Pemuda berambut emas itu juga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Ekspresinya seperti orang yang baru saja ketinggalan bus terakhir untuk hari ini—seolah tidak ada kesempatan lagi yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Salah satu _earpiece_ -nya terlepas, menyisakan hanya satu _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan.

Isogai belum pernah bertemu pemuda ini. Seragam sekolahnya berbeda dengan apa yang Isogai pakai. Hanya saja, pemuda itu seperti magnet dengan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Isogai hindari. Ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin menyempit, Isogai menyadari satu hal.

Pemuda itu melebur dengan warna keemasan langit senja musim panas.

"Hh ... hhh ... ma-maaf."

Isogailah yang memulai pembicaraan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, di sela-sela helaan napas dan keringat yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Apakah ... apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk diajukan pada pertemuan (yang sepertinya) perdana, namun Isogai tidak peduli. Sepertinya, sang Goldilock juga tidak.

"... Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa diduga, sang Goldilock menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Isogai ... Yuuma," jawab Isogai pelan. "... Kau?"

.

.

.

 **3.**

"Maehara-san, kapan Yuuma-niichan akan pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang paling Maehara hindari saat ini, namun ia tidak akan memungkiri bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak terelakkan. Perlahan ia menepuk kepala sang penanya—gadis kecil yang tampak seperti kopian dari sahabat baiknya.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu, sayang. Mari kita doakan saja semoga ia berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Pada keadaan seperti ini Maehara tidak ingin memberikan harapan-harapan yang kelewat manis sementara ia tahu bahwa di luar sana ada bahaya mengintai dari berbagai sudut dan celah. Ia tahu, para Isogai kecil ini juga mengerti bahwa situasi seperti ini memaksa mereka untuk bersikap realistis. Kata-kata Maehara barusan membuat sang gadis cilik menampakkan ekspresi sedih; sungguh, Maehara tidak tega melihatnya, namun ini adalah demi kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Yukimura-san bilang ada ledakan lagi di Timur. Bukankah Yuuma-niichan tadi pagi pamit untuk berangkat mencari air bersih ke Timur?"

Maehara terdiam. Tangannya kini berpindah ke bahu sang gadis Isogai, merangkulnya dengan hangat.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan kehilangan kakak. Selama Yuuma-niichan tidak ada, aku yang akan menjaga kalian, hm? Selain Yuuma-niichan, aku juga akan menjadi kakak kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian memulai dengan memanggilku Hiroto-niichan?"

"Memangnya bisa, ya?" Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda menimpali. "Memangnya Maehara-san bisa menjadi kakak kami?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan teman Yuuma-niichan."

"Teman dekat sekali?"

"Dekat sekali."

"Seperti sahabat?"

"Sahabat selamanya." Maehara menghentikan ucapannya untuk sejenak, lalu meneruskan. "Bahkan sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya."

.

.

.

 **f.**

"... Maehara Hiroto."

.

.

.

 **4.**

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, selamat datang, Yuuma-niichan! Syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat!"

.

.

.

 **5.**

"... Aku benci pekerjaanku."

"Membencinya tidak akan membuatnya selesai, Terasaka. Ayo cepat gali runtuhannya."

Terasaka mendecih, sementara Takebayashi di balik kacamata dan maskernya tengah berusaha mencari jenazah-jenazah yang bisa dievakuasi. Sesekali ia berjengit, tanpa diketahui Terasaka, ketika melihat bukti kekejaman pasukan oposisi pada penduduk sipil yang tidak bersalah.

"Ini kan tempat pengungsian warga sipil, teganya dihancurkan sampai selebur ini ..."

Telinga Takebayashi menangkap sebaris komentar itu disuarakan oleh Terasaka. Pemuda tinggi itu seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Takebayashi sekarang.

"Setidaknya konflik sudah berakhir. Jangan berkomentar terus. Ayo bantu orang-orang ini untuk beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," ujar Terasaka sinis. Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja menyingkirkan reruntuhan di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Takebayashi yang memilih untuk menyingkirkan potongan-potongan yang ringan dan kecil, Terasaka lebih memilih untuk menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang lebih besar dan berat seperti potongan beton dan dinding dalam sekali jalan. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah seketika melihat apa yang ada di balik runtuhan dinding yang baru saja ia singkirkan.

"Ugh."

"... Apa sebaiknya kita pindahkan dulu saja jenazah yang ada di tempatmu itu, Terasaka?"

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan dengan cepat."

Ada lebih dari satu jenazah yang ditemukan kedua petugas evakuasi itu di balik runtuhan dinding yang dipindahkan Terasaka. Takebayashi menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas yang digenggam oleh salah satu jenazah tersebut. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia membungkuk dan menarik keluar kertas tersebut, dengan perlahan karena tentu saja ia tidak sampai hati merusak jenazah tersebut lebih lagi.

Kertas tersebut adalah kertas surat putih polos yang dilipat tiga, bertuliskan _"Sahabat selamanya!"_ di balik lipatannya.

.

.

.

 **g.**

"Begitu." Isogai tersenyum, begitu tulus, seolah hatinyalah yang tersenyum dan bukan koordinasi wajah serta otaknya. "Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kalau begitu."

Maehara tertawa. "Benar. Tapi kini aku sudah tahu namamu, bagaimana kalau kita ... berteman?"

Biasanya, Isogai akan menjawab tidak pada pertanyaan semacam ini yang diutarakan oleh orang asing, namun sepertinya hari ini memang waktu yang ditakdirkan untuk hal-hal luar biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Salam kenal, Maehara."

"Salam kenal, Isogai."

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam saat mereka berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **a/n:** nama panggilan maehara di sini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari kak **kearuff** yang manggil salah seorang chara berambut keemasan dengan nama goldilock; saya ngerasa nickname itu begitu presyes huhu jadi pengen ikutan gitu (dipecat jadi fans) asal nama goldilock sendiri itu berasal dari salah satu dongeng, _goldilocks and the three bears_ =)


End file.
